


La Nuit Porte Conseil

by astronavigatrix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noire, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Dumb teenage shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Kwami Swap, La Parisonne, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Mutual Pining, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronavigatrix/pseuds/astronavigatrix
Summary: Marinette's always had terrible luck. Adding a destruction god to her life doesn't really help with that. Fortunately, she's got more than Plagg to rely on while she figures these powers out.Now if only her new partner could help her deal with her unexpected crush.(Based on theLa ParisonneAU by vnnrae on tumblr.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	La Nuit Porte Conseil

**Author's Note:**

> This series is just going to be a little palette-cleanser in between the other MLB chapter fics I've got going, so don't expect updates _too_ frequently. But also expect Lady Noire!Marinette to be a bit different than LB!Marinette, as I've got thoughts about how Plagg's influence is a lot different with regards to this particular kitten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm the whole damn cake and the cherry on top_   
>  _shook up the bottle, made a good girl **pop** \--_

Luka's day begins with the knowledge that, no matter how much he loves his sister, he's going to need his own space sooner rather than later. Though the small lump beneath his blanket that is Sass was easy enough to hide, there was going to come a point where he'll need to get around unnoticed that just won't be possible with Juleka around. His excuses are barely cutting it at it is. Running a hand through his hair, Luka rolls out of bed with the faintest murmur of 'good morning' to his sister, who's already up and moving, and shoves his covers up to insulate Sass a bit more in the process. She answers by groaning and shoving him toward the door so she can get dressed, and he goes with a laugh, resisting the urge to drag his feet as he does. The boat bobs gently beneath his feet as he heads for the shower, knowing Juleka will have vacated their room for the galley as soon as she's done, so he won't have to worry about trying to kick her out. Not that he really would- he's a lot less conservative about getting dressed in front of her than she is with him, but he knows it's something he shouldn't push.  
  
It's also something they'll soon have to figure out.  
  
He thinks about it as he gets ready for school, standing under the showerhead for a few seconds too long. The water goes cold and, with a faint yelp, he scrambles to turn it off and get out before he gets too chilly. He knows his Kwami is watching his introspection as he meanders to his room to get dressed, but he says nothing and Luka is grateful. Only Juleka's call from the galley pulls him from his thoughts, and he remembers he needs to eat before time runs out. Sass withdraws into his bracelet as Juleka wanders in to grab her bag and Luka heads out to grab some leftovers to toss onto bread and eat on the way. Juleka rolls her eyes at him as he climbs the stairs after her, and it's just as well that they go separate ways as they leave, because there is a paper blossom folded in the basket of his bike for Luka's eyes only. He tucks it into his pocket carefully for later, bidding Juleka goodbye and good luck as they past ways and not for the first time, Luka is glad to see that his sister seems happier than ever to take his words to heart and actually go.  
  
If he ever meets the girl who broke his sister's 'photo curse', he'll have to thank her.  
  
Slinging his leg over the seat of his bike, he feels Sass coil up his sleeve and into the dip of his hoodie as he pulls his headphones from the pocket of his hoodie, leaving one bud dangling over his shoulder in part to listen for warnings and in part to let Sass listen along. Then, with a faint hum along with the first strains of the latest melody he's been replaying in his head, he sets off for school.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Marinette's first day of _Première_ starts with Chloé and Alya staring each other down at the front of the room while the rest of the class stares with bated breath. Marinette's entrance seems to break the stalemate, though she can't say she's glad for the attention. Alya glances at her outfit and looks as if she wants to say something to compliment her on it, but then flicks her eyes guiltily away. It's a small thing, but it's enough to confirm to the rest of the class that nothing had changed between them over summer break- no matter how desperately both of them seemed to want it to. But Alya was stubborn and prideful, and Marinette was similarly unwilling to change her stance and so, in the end, the tension remains. Picking up on the fact, Chloé's expression becomes icier still, and she breezes past the auburn-haired girl with a scoff. Marinette gives Alya one last, sorrowful glance, then follows Chloé up to the back, where Adrien turns in his seat to greet them both. Beside him, Juleka raises a slender hand in an idle wave and asks if Marinette has time to talk during lunch. Marinette agrees with a nod, and Juleka favors her with a tiny smile before turning back to the front of the class. Her eyes are fixed on the door after, waiting for _her_ to arrive and growing more and more tense the longer it takes. When she's still not there when class starts, some of the tension leaves Marinette's shoulders, and beside her, Chloé breathes out in something that's part relief, part condescension.  
  
The morning wears on with no Lila yet there to present herself, but Marinette isn't hopeful that it's a good sign.  
  
Ever since Lila had joined their class the year before, things in Marinette's life had taken a sharp turn for the worse. Tense as things had already been with Hawk Moth on the rise, Lila's polarizing presence had been the cause of a multitude of schisms both large and small within the formerly close-knit group. It had started with Marinette and Alya, the latter convinced that the former was nothing but jealous over how well their new classmate managed to get along with everyone— and with Adrien in particular. Slowly but surely, Lila had caused rifts between members of the class, and somehow a fair few of them were still under her spell. Because of her, Alix and Kim barely spoke anymore, never mind their constant betting and bantering. Max and Markov actively avoided both Lila and Alya, and tended to interact with the rest of the class tensely at best. Even Adrien and Nino's friendship was finding itself tested by the wedge Lila continued to try and drive between her and the rest of the class... and between the rest of the class and Marinette. Even Chloé hadn't come away unscathed, losing Sabrina temporarily to the sniveling liar before Sabrina figured her out. _That_ had been a month or so for the record books, marked most notably by the fact that, with Sabrina at her side, Chloé became Lila's temporary target of choice. A situation which had ended in the unlikely alliance of Marinette and the classroom's original queen bee and had ended with Sabrina (tenuously) back at Chloé's side and Marinette once more Lila's target _du jour_.  
  
She could only be glad that Adrien had learned early on that Lila couldn't simply go unchecked. Nearly getting Marinette kicked out of school had seen to that. At the very least, the incident had made the teachers more mindful of the things the girl claimed. Requesting doctor's notes had become standard whenever a new and fantastical condition reared its head as Lila attempted to excuse herself from as much as she could. Yet somehow it always seemed to work when she most needed it to, and Marinette could only consider these instances as signs of the breakdown in universal karma.  
  
Lunch comes and still no sign of Lila, and Marinette breathes a sigh of relief to be able to enjoy the meal for once. The cantine is spoiling them for the first day— Caprese salad, veal with tarragon sauce and zucchini with sauce _Provençale_ , a nice bit of brie, all finished off with a lovely _liégois au chocolat_ — and she almost can't wait for her dessert. Grabbing her meal, she settles in across from Juleka and Rose, the latter of whom is eagerly chatting about being excited by some possibility- a possibility which Juleka reveals to be Marinette being commissioned to design the stage outfits for their band. Instantly she brightens, having wanted more real-world experience designing for performers since her commissions for Jagged. Now she's handed a golden opportunity, and Marinette (around large bites of tomato and mozzarella) can't say yes fast enough. Clearly the taller brunette hadn't anticipated that much enthusiasm, sharing a brief, meaningful glance with Rose.  
  
The blonde beams, pulls out her phone, and fires of messages rapid-fire while Juleka does the same at a more sedate pace. Midway through Marinette asking about what kind of music Kitty Section plays ("Metal!" declares Rose with sunny delight) their phones ping in near-unison.  
  
"Wanna come by after school?" she's asked, hesitantly, and Marinette almost makes herself dizzy with how fast she nods. Juleka's answering chuckle is warm while Rose's squeal is high and piercing, and Marinette is glad the year is starting off so well.  
  
She regrets her optimism hours later when Juleka sends her to fetch her brother and the final member of their band while she grabs them all drinks only for Marinette to find herself looking up into brilliant blue eyes after tripping directly into his lap. Luka Couffaine is black-haired and golden-skinned with eyes bright and clear aquamarine like a glacial lake and an air of seemingly perpetual nonchalance. It should be illegal, she thinks, to be able to look that serene with someone sprawled across your thighs, but he only smiles down at her, slow and dripping-honey sweet and does just that and _oh_.  
  
Oh, Marinette is absolutely _screwed_.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Luka's phone pings at lunch and, fending off Adélaïde's attempted theft of his cucumbers with one hand, opens his messages. He sees Juleka's confirmation of getting the infamous 'Curse-breaker Marinette' to design for them, as well as a simple 'today?' with a meaningful space before the word. He sends back an eager confirmation, then tucks his phone away and returns to trying to keep his food from his seatmate. Now that he knows they'll be having company, he'll need all the energy he can get. Swift as his friend is, Luka's fluid motions keep her easily at bay. But while he's preoccupied with that, Mathieu strikes from his other side, snagging one of the strawberry slices from Luka's parfait, and war is summarily declared.  
  
No one is surprised when Luka emerges the victor, but they're also not terribly happy about it, considering how much of their fruit ends up poached from their desserts to his.  
  
Magnanimous a winner as he is, Luka deigns not to eat all the fruits pilfered from his friends' desserts- but the warning look he shoots them as he returns says he could have and they all know it. Adél primly flips him off, protectively cradling what remains of her strawberry fleurettes and declares him a monster and a cheater. Luka glances at the barrier her hands make between him and her dessert, raising his eyebrows slowly, and Adél swallows and leans further back, taking her treat with her. Then she very pointedly leans down and, without breaking eye contact, licks a stripe across the top of her whole parfait. Luka lets loose a quiet, laughter-tinted _'gross'_ and turns his attention back to his own meal, mind wandering to the meeting he'll have that afternoon.  
  
...and then the one he'll apparently have that evening, according to the note he gets around to reading after lunch, which combusts into little more than smoke and alchemical fire at his fingertips when he's done. He'll have to wonder what kind of person had finally caught Master Fu's eye and earned one of the most powerful of the Miraculous at a later time though. His last few classes call, and if he wants to graduate on time, he really can't afford to slack too hard this year.  
  
He finds it's difficult not to let his mind wander when classes are more about itineraries and expectations than actual learning. By the time school is out he's worked himself up with nervous energy and knows he needs to expend it or dispel it. At least enough that, if they play Curse-breaker Marinette a song, he won't jitter his way through his parts. His friends are disappointed when he can't hang out with them to celebrate getting through the first day of their last year, but they know the band takes precedence. Adél promises to eat an extra-large snack on his behalf, and Mathieu promptly rescinds his offer to pay. He leaves them arguing over whether or not it's fair to take the offer back after it's been accepted and makes his way to the Liberty on his bike as fast as he can. Knowing Juleka and Rose, he'll have plenty of time to at least meditate a bit before they get home, especially since the metro to their current docking can be a bit strange.  
  
He's already breathing easier as he walks his bike up the gangplank, setting it against the side of some crates atop the deck before retreating to his cabin. His mother calls a greeting and a goodbye as she departs almost before he's fully settled, free now to do as she pleases since he's home to watch the house. It's not likely anyone could get on board if they didn't know how if no one was home, but even his mother wasn't immune to worrying about her children's home being ransacked now and again. Granted he was fairly sure it had something to do with how spitting mad he and Juleka had been last time it happened, but hey- some progress was better than none, no matter what the reason. After fetching Sass a snack from the galley (the little Kwami is probably starving after spending most of the day coiled up in his bag) he's glad for the relative silence as he settles himself in comfortably atop his bed and closes his eyes.  
  
Losing track of time when he meditates isn't something new for Luka. With the added weight of Sass in his hood, cool and comforting against the back of his neck however, it's much easier than normal to do just that. Still, a part of him registers the sounds of footsteps overhead, even as he remains concentrated. Juleka's voice is a low adagio in the galley, joined eventually by another, sweeter tune, different from the saccharine strains of Rose's. It weaves in and around Juleka's, brightening it in bursts and swift movements, slowing to match Juleka's tempo as the two pause and converse. He hears it falter then resolves itself clearly, moving closer and closer as he dredges himself up from his trance.  
  
Now, Luka's never believed in love at first sight. The concept had always struck him as more than a little shallow to say the least. In the instant he opens his eyes to the brilliant blue of those eyes, the faint rosy flush across the freckle-dotted bridge of her nose, the tiny part of those glossy pink lips, all underscored by the sweetest melody he's ever heard, Luka thinks he might have just been wrong. Then she blinks, squeaks, her melody a bittersweet _glissando_ , and the soft chuckle on his lips makes her go stiff, cheeks still rosy and eyes still wide. Haltingly, she introduces herself as Ma-Ma-Marinette, and his ensuing faux pas leaves him kicking himself internally as he apologizes the best way he knows how.  
  
As he plays, she closes her eyes, and he takes the chance to get a proper look at the somewhat infamous Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.  
  
Glossy blue-black hair styled in an artfully-mussed side ponytail, tied off with a spotted pink ribbon. Pink (probably faux) leather jacket, loose silky grey camisole, split hem white skirt, surprisingly long (god, _so_ long, have mercy) legs in thin grey leggings with little hearts cut out of the sides and low pink wedges with bows on the ankle straps. In other words: leagues more stylish than Luka's ripped jeans, worn tee and well-worn hoodie and sneakers combo. Looking at her feels like _prima vista_ of some groundbreaking composition he can't quite hope to match... or to grasp.  
  
Every atom of his being vibrates with the insistent thought that he try anyway.  
  
Marinette catches his eyes as they drag their way back up her legs, looking shyly at him from the corner of her eye and fiddling nervously with the rose gold ring on the thin chain around her neck. Her lashes lower, lips curling into a smile that's half nerves, half thrill, and Luka can't help the extra riff his fingers stumble over as she stands and tilts her head toward the door. He smiles back again, slow like a minuet, like the prelude coming to life in the spaces between his ribs, concert pitch tuning itself to the melody she leaves trailing in her wake as her tells her he'll catch up.  
  
As soon as she's gone, Luka drops onto his back, presses his pillow against his face and sighs into it like the besotted idiot he is.  
  
(Sass' hissing laughter echoes in his head all the way up to the atrium.)  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Are you sure _I'm_ the one you want for this?"  
  
"Believe me, kitten- I'd rather not have to do this at all. But you've been chosen, and you don't seem all the way hopeless, so you'll have to do."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
Plagg's reedy voice falls silent for a long moment, and then the Kwami is patting the tip of her nose with a sigh, shaking his head.  
  
"It's not _my_ faith in you that you need to worry about kid, it's _yours_."  
  
And sure, it's no declaration of trust, but Marinette's learned in the day she's had him around that Plagg is hardly what anyone would call _straightforward_ , even if he's terribly blunt. He's got a point, and that's what matters. Even if Plagg has all the faith in the world in her, she won't be able to do this if she can't even believe in _herself_. Marinette scrunches her nose under his tiny paw and smiles as he draws back, reaching up to bump her knuckles against his outstretched paw. Sliding the ring off her necklace and onto her fingers, she slips up and onto her balcony and calls "Plagg, claws out!" before bounding out into the night. Plagg had explained that there would be someone waiting to teach her the ropes atop the Eifel Tower, and she knows without a doubt it'll be one of the heroes occasionally fighting against the people Akumatized by Hawk Moth. They're good at not being seen- better than she thinks they should be considering some of the Akuma that have shown up- but she can't help but feel a little excited. Someone _that_ heroic is going to be helping her learn to fight, and she only hopes she can make a good impression.  
  
She catches a glimpse of herself in a window as she streaks by, and nearly misses a leap in surprise.  
  
The girl in the next window she halts in front of to look seems… mature. Confident. The sleek, functional lines of the costume along with the little embellishments here and there in the same brilliant green as Plagg's eyes make her grin, broad and slightly sharp-toothed (and yeah, that's a little weird) and a just-so tilt of her head draws her attention to the long braid trailing down her back. It curls slightly at the end in response to her idle curiosity, swaying slightly as if possessed of a mind of its own, and she's sure if he could be, Plagg would be giving her that smug little grin of his.  
  
Okay, she'll admit it. This might just be _incredible_.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Luka's never been a fan of meeting people at the Eiffel Tower. It strikes him as the kind of cliché that's just begging for trouble, especially for this sort of thing, since it's to bright at night. But Master Fu had said the new Miraculous wielder he'd be looking out for would meet him there that night, that it was the easiest landmark just about anyone could find and so against his better judgment, Luka heads out to the tower under the guise of going for a walk after dinner. He's settled atop the box just over the top observation deck, idly playing his lyre and watching the night pass beneath his swinging feet. The sight of a figure bounding closer brings him to his feet, and he inhales to center himself and prepare for whatever happens next. And just like with his thoughts on love at first sight, Marinette Dupain-Cheng lands in front of him, stumbling into his space, wide eyes green now because of her transformation but melody playing like an energetic cover version, and completely shatters his preconceived notions. Luka can't help but smile with something like fondness as he watches her cheeks go pink beneath the edges of her mask.  
  
And here he was, worrying he'd have to deal with someone who'd get under his skin. Not that Marinette wouldn't, in her own way but… well. It was in a way he certainly wouldn't complain about.  
  
"Hey," he says gently, pushing her carefully upright and then holding out a hand, which she takes after shaking herself out of her apparent daze, "I'm Viperion. Looks like we'll be working together, huh kitten?"  
  
"Lady Noire," she corrects with a slight squeeze to his hand, mouth shaping itself into a fang-laden grin that has him swallowing hard. She lets go of his hand and circles him the way a cat would a mouse, and then takes a few steps away, twirling her baton before extending it to lean on, expression cat-with-the-canary smug, hip jutted out _just so_ and oh my god she's going to kill him if she does that regularly, he's absolutely going to die. "And it looks like it," she agrees, before adding more sincerely, "I'm ready to learn if you're ready to teach."  
  
Luka nods, and inclines his head toward the nearest rooftops, flicking his wrist and twisting the edge of his lyre into a hook which he slings and uses to pull himself away with a two-fingered salute. Marinette— no, _Lady Noire_ — sputters a laugh behind him, extends her staff, and follows (and swiftly overtakes) him with a gleeful whoop and he thinks it's going to be a good night. He's sure of it.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Hawk Moth doesn't seem to share the sentiment.  
  
The Akuma rises from a crowded street, the thumping music denoting its origin as a club of some sort. Which means other club-goers in clothing ill-suited for escaping the chaos caused by a rampaging monster. They're in the process of herding civilians away in order to have a clear area to fight in when they're joined by Master Fu, the Turtle and Fox Miraculous combined in order to make them more difficult to spot— for both civilians and the monster. The Mirage will only last so long though, and so he activates Second Chance, nodding to Lady Noire who nods once and then turns to face the Akuma with narrowed eyes. They don't do too badly at first, but Master Fu is old, and the strain of keeping up two Kwami transformations is too much for him, especially when he'll have to switch to Tikki right after.  
  
So after the fourth or so time, Viperion insists he fall back and let them handle the rest, though that means there's no more Mirage to keep them out of sight of curious eyes.  
  
By the time the Akuma is defeated, Master Fu's eyes aren't the only ones on the both of them as Lady Noire cheers and throws her arms around him, high off the adrenaline and the thrill of her first victory. He's also not the only one watching as Viperion allows it, expression indulgent as he places a hand on her back and indicates that they need to head off. They hear the faint rumble of the Ladybug Miraculous' power moments later, sat together on opposite sides of a low rooftop wall, refueling their Kwami in order to get back home. He hears Lady Noir's Kwami say something as soft and fond as Viperion knows his smile is when she emerges re-transformed and watches as she holds her fist out tentatively, fingers curled loosely. He bumps his knuckles to hers with a chuckle and echoes her Kwami's sentiments about her performance, then insists she heads home after the impromptu bit of excitement. She nods, still seemingly abuzz with energy from the fight, and he shakes his head as she turns to leave with a wave and promptly trips, catching herself with her staff. Waiting until she's out of sight, he feels his knees go weak, and laughs to himself again as Master Fu lands beside him to congratulate him on a successful first fight with his new partner.  
  
After the first of a multitude of grainy videos is uploaded in the middle of the night, they're trending on twitter in no time.   
  
Luka's day begins with his phone buzzing with texts from his friends as they and (almost all of) the rest of Paris wonder who the brave heroes standing up to Hawk Moth could be.


End file.
